


Reverse Snowglobe

by purple101



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jester Lavorre-centric, post-episode 120
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple101/pseuds/purple101
Summary: Jester and Fjord enjoy a quiet proximity and some introspection.Text comes from the linkable transcripts by Stuart Langridge, (thanks).
Relationships: Fjord/Jester Lavorre
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Reverse Snowglobe

**Author's Note:**

> I just want more schnuggles, but I also am super uncomfortable writing it so here we are. Introspection and conjecture with a side of schnuggling.

Jester draws a cartoonish version of the demon baby surrounded by rainbow butterflies hoping to make it less scary. Under it she draws Beau and Yasha holding hands as green fumes rise up from Beau’s butt. She adds shading to her sketch of Fjord lifting the door. Her stomach still feels hollow and tight. 

“Might need to tell the others to step outside to take a peek every once in a while.” Fjord’s voice rumbles under her head. 

Jester scoots closer to his warmth, “yeah, I’m not doing it.”

“No, no that’s why you take first watch.” She looks up and returns his conspiring smile. She feels a bit warmer, especially her cheeks. 

She still feels restless though, exhausted and unnerved. Thoughts of the threshold crest turn to thoughts of the city, then Lucien, then Molly. She reaches into her haversack with the picture of that first reading in Trostenwald in her head. She takes one of the blank cards Veth purchased for her, and begins to paint. The Mighty Nein all had cards inspired by them; it was time to make one for Caduceus. He had been so worried about the city, even before her vision. Then today, the forest really rattled the normally unflappable cleric. She could understand why. 

She thinks of Caduceus’s relationship with nature and his patron. The tree that grows out of the Xhorhaus and the decompose spell he uses. Jester up until recently did not worry a lot about life and death. She’s revived friends in need and killed threats to her friends and herself, but until her crisis of faith, she never worried about the afterlife. Caduceus had strong feels about life and death and the undead. He had explained before that it was a cycle; dead things feed the living. Jester still prefers donuts to mushrooms, but she appreciates how his worldview informs how he makes decisions. 

If the woods near his home are like that forest, she understands why he went questing with them and why he made them go to the kiln when they lost Yasha. He was trying to control that things that scared him. Fix them. Just like Jester tried to do when she used her last spell. Jester still felt the inky grossness of it reaching for her and felt the echo of its cries in her head. 

She moved again closer to Fjord’s warmth. His arm curled around her, pulling her under his cloak. She didn’t have to look up to know his eye brows were furrowed. Fjord was big on quietly worrying until the target brought it up. He liked to be supportive and silent, to make a safe space for the other person. She didn’t really want to talk about it, because she didn’t know what to say. Still she didn’t want him to worry. He had just told her that her safety was important to him; that he worries for her. That confidence should be returned.

“That was fucked up in there.” 

Fjord was a little surprised by the opener. Perhaps he wasn’t sure what she meant. The demon baby? The harpoon through his chest? The monster’s that were waiting in stasis? The forest that unnerved them? “Yes, it was,” all of it. 

“I hope we can help Caduceus make everything better at his home, too.” 

“If he’s ready to go back.” That was such a Fjord thing to say. Considerate and chivalrous. He was right. When Caduceus thought he was done paying them all back, they would offer to help him fix his home.

“Eventually,” Jester agreed, laying her head back down against him. Looking out towards the dome Jester feels like she’s on the inside of a reverse snow globe. “I’d like to go somewhere warm first though.”

“We will,” Jester can feel his voice vibrate up from his chest against her side and the brush of his lips on her head, and she feels the tension melt out of her shoulders a little.


End file.
